eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Chillispike
remember to keep a conversation on one talk page VP and TSO - patterns and Stones If you see that the stone for your armor set it wrong leave me a note below here, because if the stone is wrong there it will be wrong somewhere else too and i could change it easier that way. Thanks Chillispike 15:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :when i saw the typo in the overview i remembered that kodia corrected the same typos in both templates a couple days ago, so i just went ahead and corrected this one as well --Vraeth 12:48, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::I happy about the two typo fix from kodia and you, since i know/saw that the template got the typo fix too. ::I added the note as a reminder to check that the template got updated too. ::-- 12:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Happy! Happy birthday!--Kodia 22:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :thanks =) -- 23:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) GU52 Spells Hey Chilli, when doing GU52 spells could you just move the old page to the new one instead of copying and creating a new article? Just to keep the edit history, since the spells only really changed in name. --lordebon 11:06, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I would had done that anyway for the other coercer spells .. but since i was away a little i wanted to do it that way to get a better overview of the new template again =). -- 11:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Np, just wanted to check =). Yeah, a lot has changed in the template, I tried to get rid of all the junk from the old one and make it look like it does in-game. I've moved some pages around to get the edit history back, so no harm done, just wanted to save ya some time later. The old spell names you can tag AfD, we've decided not to keep them since they won't be coming back. --lordebon 11:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) wheel none I guessed/feared so .. lol .. i knew there was an "-" or "x" that hides it .. copy paste from old spell failure :( -- 11:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I never liked that implementation in the old template. Just putting in - suppresses the icon =) --lordebon 11:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::On that call .. thank you sorting the move .. but why did you used redirect suppressed .. considering it's a rollback right (i think) and that it would be more usefull for older players to find the right new spell name. -- 11:25, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::We're not leaving redirects for the old spells. While it may be harder for older players to find the new spell name, thats something we can easily do with a GU52 rename table or something on the talk page or a subpage. Leaving all the redirects now just ties us to the old names. People need to make the jump sooner or later, and pretty much everything (to my knowledge) in-game uses the new naming (or if it does not currently, will do if the Devs get a /bug on it). Another reason: Now things that have the old names still on them on the wiki will have redlinks and the old names will show up as a wanted page, allowing us to track them and see what else needs updating. --lordebon 13:38, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah kewl. makes sense ! -- 16:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Darklight Wood Timeline Headsup Hey. User:Jemsmck asked me in private emails about working on the template for Darklight Woods. He's going to be playing around in his sandbox with it so he can learn about how we're doing things. I pointed him to your work on the Moors timeline and recommended he contact you with questions since I'm going to be on vacation for two weeks starting Saturday. This is your heads up that he might come a-callin' or might send you email via the wiki. I didn't want you to be surprised by his contacting you.--Kodia 21:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, yeah np happy to help =) -- 23:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Timelines I have started work on the Darklight Wood Timeline. My work is here if you want to take a look at it and let me know what you think. Once I think I am done with it, I will send you a message to check it for approval if that is ok.